


The Many Adventures of Bunny and Hedge

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of little blurbs my friend yamiyugi23 and I put together, featuring our characters Bunny and Hedge as they adventure through various fandoms...and crossovers...and cause general mayhem and madness xD<br/>I hope you like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunny and Hedge meet Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: as the summary states this is just a series of blurbs my friend and I wrote. Sometimes we have these ideas of cuteness that just won't stop poking us and these characters are the main result of that x3  
> I really hope you like it and give it a chance. 
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters therein. I do own Bunny and W.K. Whereas yamiyugi23 owns Chibi and Hedge.

The Adventures of Bunny and Hedge-Visiting Harry Potter

Bunny smiled as she watched her sister and their best friend snuggle down into the black and grey comforter she'd made a while back. It'd been awhile since any of them had had time to themselves. Away from the blatant stares and sneers. After all...the rumors going around about the twins and the Not-Gryffindor-Boy-Who-Lived; instead were practically shadows, was apparently something to gossip about.  
The Were-Bunny snorted and returned to her knitting. One of the few habits she'd learned after she and her twin had been exiled from their clan. All because some Shaman said that their true mates weren't of their species. Bigots.  
Her smile became soft as she thought about who she wanted her mate to be. Both she and Hedge had already dreamed. Harry too now that she thought about it. Now it seemed, that they simply had to wait until their dominates found them. Personally, she had a feeling that they would all meet their respective others soon. With a sigh she set down her newest arm warmer and rubbed at her face, the glamour she had on her ears  and tail disappearing.   
The Hufflepuff common room was one of the only places that they could all let down their glamours. All of their fellow badgers had kept their secrets, ever since they'd all joined the Hufflepuff ranks in first year. Being seventeen now, the trio of friends had become inseparable, they had protected each other when the cattiness of their fellow students drove them into wracking sobs of despair.  
Each of them had been made fun of for various things.  
With Bunny, it was always her ever changing eyes, and the fact that she was always dressed in long skirts and male outfits. For Hedge, it was always the stuffed animals she carried with her at all times. And for Harry, he was picked on because, according to the wizarding world, his being in Hufflepuff was unacceptable. In fact they had been forced to hide from Dumbledore and his ilk on a regular basis. Hedge, Harry, and Bunny all kept close so that none of the Gryffindors and Dumbledore's crew could get a hand on any of them.

Bunny allowed her ears to twitch then fall to her shoulders, the black fur fluffing out slightly before settling. It had been a while since she'd been allowed to release her glamour and it was nice. She tilted her head to the side and decided it was time to wake up her siblings. It was breakfast time and she knew something special was going to happen today. She didn't need a seer ability for that.  
Walking over to her fellow Hufflepuffs, she trailed a hand through both Harry and Hedge's soft locks. She loved them both so much. Even if she hadn't been related to Hedge or been sorted into the same house as Harry, she knew that she would have strove to be their friends. She had never felt more accepted than with them. Never more happy.  
A soft murmur drew her attention downward and her ears twitched once more when orbs of clearest green locked with her own, which were currently a calm blue.

"You took off the glamour." Harry's scratchy sleep laced voice called out to her.

Bunny blinked hard but nodded. Often times the lad would be seen trailing his hands down either her ears or Hedge's. He said he loved how soft they were. Her eyes widened when he tugged on them lightly, bringing her face close to his.

"Were you up all night again?"

She looked away with a wince. She often only got three hours of sleep a night; for some reason unable to get more. So she'd commonly be seen watChing her sister and best friend, either knitting or sewing up some stuffed animal for Hedge.  
Soft hands pet through her ear fur and she closed her eyes with a huff. She knew that Harry was simply concerned. She barely ate, barely slept. It just wasn't healthy.

"It's ok. I understand," and she relaxed, knowing he did," Is it time for breakfast?"

Bunny's eyes changed to gold, as her instincts clawed to the surface, telling her that something important was, indeed, about to happen. They needed to get to breakfast, as this was when it would take place. Her inner creature was bouncing around, wanting out, excitement coursing through her. 

"Yes, Ry. We need to go soon. Something wonderful will happen today." she replied and he gave a small nod before sitting and disentangling himself from Hedge.

"Alright, let's go then."

She grinned and her eyes shifted to her natural warm cinnamon brown, then turned her attention to her sister. Gently, she shook her little sister and expertly ducked the fist that shot out as her sister stretched awake. The stuffed wolf she'd slept with during the night, was suddenly pushed into her face and with a squeak of surpriSe, she sat back on her arse.

"Mr. Wolf wants to know why you woke us." came her twin's soft voice.

Harry snickered while Bunny blushed at being so easily startled. It always happened, seeing as Hedge was more hyper of the two of them. And when sugar was involved...heaven help the person who had to watch over her. Not to mention when Harry and Hedge BOTH managed to get into her candy stores.

"We need to get to breakfast." she stated for the second time in a few minutes, and honey brown eyes, full of curiosity, gazed at her hard."There will be blueberry muffins today."

Instantly, Hedge darted out of the comforter and began to dress, hunger eating at her stomach.  
Bunny chuckled and stood. She waited while Harry and Hedge finished dressing, tugging at her oversized shirt and casting the glamour back up on her ears and tail.  
When everyone was ready, she gathered her knitting, stuffed it in her school bag, and then joined her friends at the common room opening.  
Together they left and traveled the halls to the Great Hall, where breakfast was well underway. They joined their fellow Puffs and loaded their plates with food, anticipating whatever was about to happen.

They didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall burst open and three imposing figures entered. One was a tall male, his eyes a piercing amber while his hair was sandy-blond with flecks of sliver. He was decently muscled and exuded an intense feeling of leadership. He was dressed in a baggy pair of cargo pants, while his shirt was a tight black. Next to him was a tall female, authority dripping off of her as well. She was lithe and obviously agile. Around her eyes, which were a sharp blue-green, was a smudge of black make up, making her eyes seem more intense. She had short cropped reddish-brown hair and her body looked to be tensed for battle. Her shirt was a dark purple and hugged her form, while she wore black gothic pants.  
Standing beside her was a shorter but just as deadly looking female. Her face was a stoic mask of indifference, much like the other two, and her eyes a sharp grey. Her hair was only slightly longer than her other female counterpart and was dark black. She too wore baggy gothic pants but her shirt was white.

"Wow." breathed the twins, Harry nodding in agreement.

These three strangers were stunning, causing something within him to tug.  
As if hearing them, the new strangers swiftly walked over to them, only stopping when they stood before the shy Hufflepuff seventh years.

"Hello little ones."

Bunny felt her heartbeat quicken and she quickly gripped Harry and Hedge's hands. This was it. Their lives were about to change.

"W-who are you?" inquired Harry timidly.

The male flashed him a smile which caused the Hufflepuff's cheeks to redden.  
" My name is Remus, leader of the Grey Wolf Pack. Beside me is W.K., an Alpha female of the Demon Wolf Pack and next to her is her best friend Chibi. An Alpha female of the White Wolf Pack. We are your mates, young ones. We're here to protect you. To take you home."

Startled, the twins and Harry shared a look before returning their attention to the werewolves in front of them. Finally, they stood and moved around the table, before standing with their newly discovered mates.  
Immediately they were each drawn into a hug, much to the shock of all of the students gathered in the hall.  
Bunny smiled even as she blushed, when noticing similar red faces of her sister and Harry. She breathed in, feeling secure and warm as her mate, W.K., trailed calming hands through her hair, gently caressing her glamoured ears. Hedge and Harry were getting similar treatment from their mates as well. 

"Don't worry about being separated. Our packs live near one another." Remus stated softly, seeing how close the three were. The trio relaxed.

"I'm sorry, but they won't be going anywhere." came Dumbledore' s enraged voice.

Snarls erupted from the three werewolf Alphas and they pushed all three of their subs behind them. 

"You have no say in where they go or what they do, Headmaster." snapped Chibi, her grey eyes cold.

The old wizard sneered and stepped down from the Head Table, towards the group.

"I'm afraid, that since the Rabbit twins are orphans and Harry's were-leopard status is classified as dangerous, you can not take them." he replied simply, a smug look of triumph on his face.

Remus glared as he felt his Harry-cat shrink against him, and by the stiffening of his comrades, their respective mates had done the same.  
"You are wrong. We are leaving. And you can't stop us."

With that said there was a blinding flash of light and when it was gone, the weres and their mates were gone.  
The cry of rage that Dumbledore emitted, echoed throughout the castle. But there was nothing that could be done. The trio of Puffs were free.  
Two Ravenclaws, a blonde and a curly brown haired girl, held hands and smiled in happiness. They were happy that their friends were finally with people who would love and care for them.

"Good luck guys."

-owari-


	2. Visiting Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here's the second one loves! I don't know how well this series of little one shots will be take. -sheepish grin- I really just want to post my work...I've dreamed about it for a while...I have so many works (some I'm so scared of posting because the subject matter is...odd) that I want to post eventually...so...anyways...-toddles off-

The Adventures of Bunny and Hedge-Visiting Naruto-

The clearing, located outside Suna's desert, was silent, save for the shifting sand that swirled around a lone redhead seated at its center. He was on vacation, having needed a break from his Kazekage schedule. His family had been grateful and Temari and Kankuro had been thrilled with taking up the mantle while he and his mate and two adopted daughters all spent time to themselves.  
Squealing laughter broke the steady silence of the clearing and the redhead Jinchuuriki smirked when he heard his mates boisterous laughter and shouts join the fray. Gaara and his lover hadn't thought they'd be able to have children. Both males had been found to be sterile, and as Jinchuuriki, neither were considered as parent material. Naruto, his beloved, had been so devastated that he had gone into a major depression and had focused on training. When Konoha had turned on the blond and had exiled him from the villiage, Gaara had barely been able to piece his lover back together again.  
They had traveled everywhere throughout the Elemental Nations, not stopping, learning more about each other along the way.  
It was in Kirigakure that everything changed.

They had been drawn to the graves of the fallen Zabuza and Haku, who had been secretly moved by Naruto some years before, when they had been hit with two loud wails and foreign chakra signatures.  
Urgency laced the crying and instantly Gaara and Naruto had raced towards the sounds. When they reached the source of the disturbance both males had launched into a rage.  
Two little babies, with fluffy black rabbit ears and tiny tufts of tails, lay inside a simple wicker basket; exposed to the elements, as it began to rain. Naruto's latent instincts as a mother jumped to the surface and he instantly grabbed up the babies, cradling them close as Gaara, whose teal eyes were hard with anger, created a sand overhang that kept all of them dry from the water pouring from the sky. Becoming parents had been the most wonderful experience they had ever had and neither regretted taking in the two demon girls.  
Gaara came out of his musings when he was suddenly tackled to the floor by two really hyper bodies, following by tenor laughter signifying the presence of his little fox.

Two young faces, both framed by dark long hair, smiled at him, eyes dancing in happiness. Small black rabbit ears, stood up from their heads, as their excitement coursed through their little bodies and once more Gaara was grateful that they had been blessed with the two miracles.

"Bunny, Hedge, stop crowding your father." reprimanded Naruto, teasingly.

Gaara rolled his eyes, when Bunny- he knew it was her when her eyes changed to a playful blue, highly resembling Naruto's- pouted cutely.  
"But mommy! He was looking so serious! Hedge and I had to!" the nine year old shouted, her twin nodding cutely as she cuddled her little fox doll to her chest.

"Yeah! Daddy shouldn't look so serious!" she chirruped, making a face, attempting to mimic her papa- but only succeeding in making herself look all the more adorable.

Naruto snickered when his lover mock scowled at their little bunnies, causing the twins to squeal and run to their mommy to hide.  
Gaara's mouth twitched into a small smile as he watched his happy family. He never would have guessed that he would have been blessed with such a life, all those years ago. All of that anger had been replaced with love and protectiveness for his family and he was eternally thankful for the gift.

"So who wants some ramen?" Naruto chimed and immediately the girls started bouncing around, large grins on their faces.

"RAMEN!" they shouted and Gaara chuckled as he stood to leave and they began walking back to their vacation house.

No. He wouldn't change a thing. He had his mate, and his two beautiful little bunnies. Life was perfect.

-Owari-


	3. Visiting NCIS with Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow I forgot about this one...I dunno I think this could stand as a one shot all on its own...but Bunny and Hedge are mentioned in the end...soooo...I hope you like it! (all of my stories are AU I'm afraid...just a warning...)

Visiting NCIS

Tony's eyes narrowed on the figure laying on his and Gibbs' bed. The lithe figure was naked and shackled to the headboard. Around his neck was a thick leather collar, a chain that was hooked to a loop of the collar, anchored the boy even more to the spot. The boy was probably not much older then sixteen, but appeared to be starved. He had scars covering his body and the former cop wondered if the boy had been abused. It seemed so, because the child, upon opening his eyes, peered around him in terror.

"Tony, what's taking you so -shit!" Gibbs yelped as he stopped mid sentence when coming upon his lover staring at the wisp of a boy on their bed.

Emerald eyes widened further in fear and a whimper escaped his lips as he looked between the two older men.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" came a tiny voice and everything in both Tony and Gibbs screamed at them to gather the boy in their arms.

Tony felt something in him stir as he saw two fluffy cat ears pop up and swivel around; a tail snuck out and wrapped around the boys ankle. He was slightly stunned that his dominate side was so strong when around this child. Granted he WAS a switch, but still. No one had ever evoked this kind of dominate protectiveness in him before. He turned his eyes to his older lover and witnessed the same struggle with him. He smirked. Well that answered the question of what they were going to do with the boy. The little one may not realize it yet, but he'd just gained two new protectors.   
He knew he was right when Gibbs drew close to the shackled neko and ran a soothing hand down soft ears. An absent minded purr was pulled out of the clearly nervous boy, drawing a chuckle from the normally stoic man.

"I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Anthony DiNozzo. We were going to ask the same thing of you, kitten. What was the last thing you remember." replied the ex-sniper with a soft smile.

Bright jewels of the clearest emeralds zeroed in on both men a moment before his face screwed up into a thoughtful moue of concentration. Finally the child shook his head, tilting it cutely, causing Tony to coo softly at the sight. Oh he was /so/ spoiling this kit. /His/ kit.

"Oh boss, we have to keep him."

Gibbs quirked a brow at his lover but didn't stop petting the little one splayed out on his bed. He nodded, gaining a shocked look from the shivering boy.

"Why would you keep a freak like me?"

Tony and Gibbs growled, anger flashing in their eyes as they fought their instincts to immediately find those responsible for putting such thoughts in their kits head and eliminating them. But first they knew they needed to comfort their mate. Tony walked to the kitten and gathered him close, mindful of the boy's shackled hands and neck. He placed the boy in his lap and kissed his forehead.

"You aren't a freak, kid," he stated as he peppered little chaste kisses over the boy's face.

"My name is Harry, not kid." came the muffled reply, garnering a huff of amusement from Gibbs.

"Well, Harry, you aren't a freak. I think the ears and tail make you special." voiced the marine, making Tony look at him in surprise.

The older male never spoke to /him/ like that. He gave a pout which caused a giggle to escape the naked teen in his lap. Both older men shared a look over the child's head, relieved at the gentle sound. They vowed to get more of those child like noises out of their mate.

"Are you hungry, little kitten?" inquired Tony with a small smirk, reaching over the boys head to uncuff him.

Still the boy appeared nervous, but he seemed a bit more  responsive and relaxed now that he'd been released. He gave a shy nod and he was wrapped in a blanket and carried into the kitchen. Gibbs stayed behind to grab one of his shirts from his dresser for the boy to wear and paused when he spotted a piece of paper on the bed where Harry had been laying just moments before. Puzzled, Gibbs picked up the paper and read, his eyes widening and narrowing alternatively as he perused the slip.  
Having his little mates life laid bare for him like that was both infuriating and welcome. Now he knew how he could help the poor child. Sighing, a new determination in his gaze, the ex-marine placed the note in his back pocket and exited the room to help his lover get their new mate settled in.   
He never noticed that the paper vanished after being put up in his pocket, a few girlish giggles echoing quietly in the bedroom. Nor the transparent women that briefly appeared.

"Be safe, otouto"

"Don't worry, Hedge. He's going to be happy now."

"I know Bunny-Onee-chan, I know."

The spirits winked out and all was silent in the room once more.

-owari-


	4. Visiting Pokémon with Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and this is it so far...I have more adventures in mind to put out there...even one with little!Harry xD I hope you like this! It's slash (all of my stories are) and is Ash/Harry...enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own.

Harry Potter Meets Pokemon-

In the dark alleyway, two women bounced excitedly from foot to foot. It was really happening! They were going to see their little nephew for the first time in many years. They had sent him off to protect him; sent him to a world where his kind were welcomed and protected. Of course, they had made sure that he had been doubly taken care of by ensuring that their little kit had been portkeyed to wherever his mate was in that new world.  
A few days ago they had received a magicked letter with their kit's greetings and announcement that he and his mate were returning for a visit now that Voldemort had won and the war was over. He had stated how much he'd missed his Aunties, the two who had taken care of him after the Light had almost literally strung him up to dry.

A loud crack beside them both frightened them and caused them to jump back, wands drawn to the spot. When a young man with a red and white ball cap on, stood holding a dark fox like creature with yellow circles at random places on its body, the girls lowered their wands with squeals of happiness. The black fox creature wiggled down from his mates hold and shifted into his human form, glomping both women in an attempt to hug them. They stayed cuddled together for a few moments before the teen pulled away from his Aunts with a wide grin.

"Auntie Bunny and Auntie Hedge, I'd like you to meet my mate. Ash Ketchem. Ash, this is Auntie Bunny," he motioned to one woman whose eyes seemed to shift colors constantly," and Auntie Hedge," he finished with a wave towards the other woman, who had a human cat doll under her arm.

Ash bowed only to let out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Aw he's so adorable!" Hedge gushed and Harry Potter blushed a bright crimson in embarrassment.

"Auntie, let him go. You're suffocating him." whined the teen as he tried to pry his Aunt away from his boyfriend.

Bunny covered a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stave off her laughter.

"Well, child, what's brought you back after so long?"

At this, Harry blushed harder and locked gazes with his mate, whose expression softened before giving him a small nod.

"Well Aunties...I'm going to be a mummy!" he declared only to be met with a loud thud.

Bunny blinked at her passed out sister and raised a brow in amusement.

"Well that's one way to get her off you."

"Just wait until she wakes up."

"Ah yes. The Super Glomping will commence."

Harry laughed, grateful to be home.

"I missed you guys."

Bunny smiled gently and ruffled her nephew's hair.

"We missed you too. Alright. Let's go home. You can tell us of your travels there." she stated as she spelled her sister to float with them as they walked the alleyway to a secret tunnel that led to the twin's home.

Harry linked hands with his mate as they walked behind his Aunts. It was good to be home.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> More to come as I often write these things to get my creative juices flowing (and to pick on my favorite characters :3 )


End file.
